Testamento y un asesinato
by Chisu Kanarezu
Summary: ¿Que harias si tu padre se muere, toda tu familia quiere su herencia y aparece un investigador que cuidara de ti día y noche?¿Y si te comienzas a enamorar de él?, un kexkao, con algo de lemon. Soy mala para los sumarys
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno aquí subiendo una historia nueva, en realidad la primera jejej y ojala que les guste, porque me he inspirado en ella y se vienen muchas cosas nuevas.un kiss matta ne_

**Miradas desconfiadas inundaban la habitación de una casa gigante, un testamento... todos eran sospechosos, nadie estaba libre y todos también querían la herencia, por uno u otro motivo, querían la herencia. **

**- Termine con esto de una maldita vez!!!- dijo de repente, mientras el abogado demoraba en dar el veredicto del difunto ya que esperaba a todos los hijos de la victima, sin contar también a los hermanos y sobrinos. Kaoru Kamiya, la hija menor y también la más hermosa, inocente y soberbia de todas, su cabello lo solía recoger en una coleta, era liso y sedoso, con un brillo único, negro azabache, sus ojos azules y su piel blanca la hacían una belleza singular y un excelente partido si se contaba que tenía una herencia que recibir y una carrera de escritora excelente. Sus líneas finas le otorgaban un aire de elegancia, donde escondía su fuerte carácter, una joven preciosa y con solo 23 años. **

**-Calla y compórtate de una vez, no te das cuenta que solo estorbas y haces el ridículo aquí kaoru-CHAN?- Una mujer frívola y calculadora era Tomoe, la hija mayor, totalmente opuesta a kaoru, ella se había casado muy joven con un abogado, ni siquiera había terminado de estudiar, ya que su astucia era algo mayor, enamoró a Enishi y luego lo cazó. Tenía una hija de 5 años a la cual había tenido luego de enterarse de una infidelidad de su esposo, aunque ella no se quedaba atrás, cada oportunidad que tenía la aprovechaba, era su ley, para ella los hombres solo servían para complacerla y darle lo que quisiera, una buena cena, vestidos nuevos y hermosas joyas. Hermosa?, si, figura de mujer adulta y bien formada, con talles de elegancia, pero con aires de prostituta inteligente y seductora, Su cabello negro al igual que sus ojos la hacían llamativa, su pequeña cintura y largas piernas, también era alta y a pesar de haber tenido una hija, su cuerpo seguía igual, sin ningún rastro de grasa abdominal y ya teniendo 33 años. Odiaba a kaoru, la hija predilecta, a la que más habían querido, por haber sido por la que más habían sufrido, su madre la había tenido ya muy adulta, redondeando los 50 años y por eso no había resistido al parto, desde pequeña kaoru había sido muy enfermiza y delicada, aunque se hiciera la fuerte y siempre había sido la regalona de todos los hermanos y su padre. **

**-Tomoe no la trates así, más que mal es tu hermana y está sufriendo mucho, es la que más sufre por todo esto- una sonrisa seductora y cabello plateado lo caracterizaban... Enishi, el galante abogado y esposo de Tomoe. Era alto, de pectorales muy bien formados, con un cuerpo rudo y sensual y con 30 años. Un hombre exitoso en el trabajo, pero un mediocre en su vida matrimonial... era un infierno, la verdad es que no amaba a Tomoe, creía eso al casarse, pero en realidad nadie ama a otra persona porque le da buen sexo. Al darse cuenta con el pasar del tiempo, ya era tarde y trato de separarse, pero Tomoe había quedado embarazada y le había obligado a estar a su lado, en aquella Época kaoru tenía 17 años y estaba en la plenitud de su juventud, Enishi la había visto crecer y siempre la había mirado como a una niña, sin embargo ella se había vuelto hermosa, y desde ese momento que comenzó a enamorarse poco a poco de kaoru, hasta que un día, en la fiesta de su graduación y con unos tragos de más, la alejo de la fiesta, arrinconándola y por poco tratando de violarla. Sin embargo Enishi no era el culpable, era el infierno que vivía y el amor obsesivo que comenzaba a sentir por la pelinegra, desde aquel día kaoru no le dirigió la palabra. **

**-Veo que el ambiente se a vuelto algo pesado, permiso- kaoru molesta con las dos personas que le hablaban se aleja del lugar, para sentarse junto a sus primos Yahiko Kamiya, hijo del hermano menor de su padre, era un jovencito muy inquieto, con 15 años de edad, muy terco y presumido, Misado Kamiya, hermana de Yahiko, con 21 años de edad, aun se comportaba como una niña y solía pelear mucho con Yahiko y también Aoshi Shinomori, hijo único de la hermana de su padre, tenía 27 años, apuesto y callado. **

**-Hola Misao, Aoshi y ... Yahiko-dijo con una cara de resignación y lamento - que tal? como están?- pregunto simpática. **

**-Hola kao, aquí lamentando todo esto y además teniendo que repartir el testamento y nuestro tío no lleva ni un mes fallecido, es realmente incomodo y sé que esto te duele mucho, no es así??- Misao a pesar de parecer una niña, solía ser madura cuando hablaba con kaoru, porque sabía que ella no tenía en quien más confiar, aparte de Megumi y ella. **

**-gracias Misao, pero esta bien, así esto se acaba de una buena vez- lamento triste, pero aun así sonriendo. **

**-Ahh busu, aun no lo puedo creer, pero aunque no lo creas te estamos apoyando- yahiko mirando hacia arriba y con un leve sonrojo cómico que cubría sus mejillas, había hablado cariñosamente con kaoru. **

**- Espero que esto termine luego y todo salga bien- le lanzó una mirada confidente a kaoru, la cual entendió enseguida y sonrió coqueta. **

**-Si y hay que salir adelante así que bueno jeje- se acerco a Aoshi de manera coqueta, lo cual incomodo a Misao, quien desvío la vista, kaoru lo beso en la mejilla y luego invito a yahiko a beber algo de ponche que se encontraba servido en la mesa central de la sala. **

**-Celosa??- pregunto de repente Aoshi, con el rostro inmutable, serio. **

**-por que habría de estarlo??? Tu y yo no somos nada- trato de ser fría, al igual que Él, sin embargo sus celos eran mayores -además que si kao te ha besado de esa forma por algo será - los celos eran obvios y extremadamente notorios para negarlos. Aunque la verdad es que lo que decía Misao tenía algo de cierto, Aoshi había tenido una pequeña aventura con kaoru, pero sin ir más lejos y luego de eso habían sido los mejores amigos que existían. **

**-Niña tonta- la acorralo sin que nadie se diera cuenta contra la pared de un estante viejo, que otorgaba una tenue oscuridad y la beso, sumiendo en pequeñas caricias silenciosas, que la hacían agitarse rápidamente. **

**-Para degenerado sicópata, ... Hm - siempre le trataba así y el aumentaba las caricias, haciendo que perdiese el control. **

**-quieres que continúe??- susurro seductor y la llevo silenciosamente hacía el baño. **

**-que pretende?? no soy puta para hacerlo aquí escuchaste??- una vez en el baño, Misao ya se había tranquilizado. **

**--deberías dejar de usar ese vocabulario tan vulgar, además no te preocupes, no lo haremos aquí, solo jugaremos un momento- dijo acorralándola de nuevo, contra la pared y robando un nuevo beso. Su mano comenzó a bajar por su fino cuello, hasta posarse en uno de los redondos y pequeños senos. **

**-disculpe, quien se encuentra en el baño??, el abogado ha llegado ya- dijo uno de los empleados, mientras Misao por dentro estaba tan roja como un tomate. **

**-Esta bien , ya iré- dijo Aoshi, tapándole la boca a Misao.-Bueno preciosa, después seguiremos jugando, te amo-. lo ultimo fue un susurro cerca del oído de Misao, quien tomo su mano fuerte y embozo una sonrisa nerviosa. **

**Mientras tanto en la sala principal se encontraban todos, Megumi la hermana más pequeña del difunto, casada con un empresario, ella era una doctora reconocida y trabajaba junto a Sanozuke, esposo de Tae, la hermana que le sigue. Aoshi, Misao, Yahiko, el doctor Gensai, hermano mayor del padre de kaoru, Tomoe e Enishi y también kaoru, entre otros parientes. **

**-Bueno procederemos con la lectura del testamento del señor kamiya, _"Yo, padre de familia, hermano y tío también, tengo bienes que repartir a esta gran familia, que dios me ha otorgado, sin embargo este testamento lo he creado sabiendo que moriré muy pronto, ya que existe alguien, no sé quien, pero pertenece a esta familia, quiere mi muerte y ha hecho todo para brindármela, lográndolo por fin, sin embargo yo he decidido que antes de que cada uno reciba parte de mi dinero se investigara quien es mi asesino, Himura Kenshin... puede que nadie haya oído hablar de Él, pero era mi mano derecha y Él se encargara de descubrir mi asesino y proteger a mi pequeña kaoru, que es en la única que confío y sé que ella no me mataría, kenshin dormirá en la habitación continua a la de kaoru y siempre estará junto a ella, luego de que todo salga a la luz, se leerá el final del testamento"_ y así a finalizado la primera parte de los deseos de el señor kamiya- el abogado sale un momento de la habitación, mientras todos están confundidos y kaoru está sentada llorando, mientras bebe ponche y esconde su mirada tras su flequillo, sin creer que alguien de su familia pudiese matar a su padre. **

**-Buenas boches, yo soy Himura Kenshin y viviré en esta casa durante el tiempo que la investigación requiera- en ese momento el fija su mirada en la Srta. sentada que llora, mientras bebe poche, -usted debe ser kaoru???- pregunto Cortez y serio, mientras ella levanta la vista levemente. **

**-ken...shin - solo pronuncia su nombre y sus miradas se juntan, quedando hipnotizadas.**

**_CONTINUARA----------------------------------- _**


	2. Kaoru ebria, una actitud extraña

Bueno, aquí un nuevo capítulo de la historia, sé que me demoré harto, pero es que no tenía internet y no podía subirlo. Gracias a todos los que les gustó me animan a seguir escribiendo, de verdad muchas gracias.

**Recuento capítulo anterior-----------------------**

-Buenas noches, yo soy Himura Kenshin y viviré en esta casa durante el tiempo que la investigación requiera- en ese momento el fija su mirada en la Srta. Sentada que llora, mientras bebe ponche, -¿¿usted debe ser Kaoru???- pregunto cortés y serio, mientras ella levanta la vista levemente.

-ken...shin - solo pronuncia su nombre y sus miradas se juntan, quedando hipnotizadas.

**Fin Recuento------------------------------------------**

-perdón ¿yo te conozco de algún sitio?- preguntó Kaoru, volviendo en sí.

-eso es imposible, porque yo nunca trabajé aquí. De hecho yo no vivo aquí, he viajado por la muerte de su padre, pero yo vivía en Europa, aunque nacido acá en Japón- sonrió, tratando de ser amable, pero sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al sentir la fuerte bofeteada que la joven señorita le había otorgado en bienvenida.

-¡¡También quiere usted el dinero de mi padre ¿verdad?!! Igual que todos aquí se paro de golpe, furiosa y le golpeo, ebria y dolida con toda su "familia", más que mal estaba sola, aunque dijeran lo contrario.

-cálmese por favor-Kenshin tomo su muñeca y la volvió a sentar, firme pero sin lastimarla -yo estoy aquí para eso, para protegerla de todo lo que la pueda lastimar, pero señorita usted debe confiar en mi, o si no funcionara y su vida puede estar en peligro- susurro a su oído.

-hm... - la saliva caía de su boca, formando un hilillo y mojando la blanca camisa del ser que le hablaba en secreto al oído, Kaoru se había quedado dormida, sin lograr escuchar lo que aquel extraño hombre le decía.

-disculpen, pero debo llevarla a descansar, si no es molestia les pediría que se retiraran de la casa, para mayor tranquilidad a Kaoru, buenas noches- en sus brazos se acurrucó el pequeño cuerpo de aquella mujer casi niña, que aún dormida sollozaba débil y lastimada.

-¡¡Espera¿¿Quien te crees que eres??- grito de pronto Enishi, quien fue detenido por Aoshi.

-déjalo, no te atrevas a seguirlos. Ahora váyanse todos- Aoshi y Misao luego de despedirlos a todos, también se retiraron dejándolos solos en esa inmensa casa.

A la mañana siguiente los rayos del sol travieso inundaban la grande habitación en la que dormía sumisa Kaoru, su pequeño cuerpo hacía un bulto en la cama gigante y también había unas arrugas donde parecía haber estado alguien, quizás hombre y quizás también pelirrojo.

-hm... mi cabeza va a estallar, me quiero morir- al abrir sus ojos se da cuenta que está en su habitación, pero un olor masculino le envuelve las narices... sin embargo no hay nadie. Se levanta suavemente, para no acentuar la resaca, coloca sobre su cuerpo una bata de seda, muy elegante, y se dirige al baño, para tomar una ducha. Le había extrañado que ningún sirviente la haya ido a despertar, pero supuso, "deben estar por venir".

Kaoru encendió la ducha, mientras sentía como el agua caliente inundaba sus más recónditos espacios, suspiraba tratando de recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior... de pronto, una imagen de un hombre, palabras entrecortadas y mucho ponche con una noticia que no podía recordar que era. Dejó el tema, se vistió con unos jeans y una musculosa de color negro.  
Al bajar a la cocina, para prepararse el desayuno y esperando encontrar a los sirvientes desaparecidos, ya que había mirado por todas partes e incluso llamado y aún así nadie respondió.

-¿Hay alguien aquí?- dijo mientras entraba en la cocina y su sorpresa fue... un hombre muy apuesto y... Pelirrojo. -¿Quien eres tu y que haces en mi cocina?, además ¿Donde están todos?- se guardo la sorpresa y desconfiadamente tomó un cuchillo, viendo que él no se diera cuenta.

- Srta. Kamiya, veo que ha despertado. Espero pueda disculpar mi intromisión en su cuarto anoche, pero lamentablemente en la casa ahora no hay nadie, ya que he dicho a todos que se marchen, porque tengo algo muy importante que comunicarle- serio y con cortesía otorgó un asiento a Kaoru y le preparó un café.

-primero que nada¿quien es usted?, llega aquí y me dice que le escuche y ni siquiera me da un nombre- Aceptó el café y miro desconfiada.

-A su padre lo asesinaron, según los estudios lo envenenaron con una droga que a altas dosis provoca una muerte instantánea, ya que va descomponiendo las células desde que la huelen, hasta ingerirla completamente. Yo estoy aquí para descubrir quien fue que hizo aquello y protegerla a usted, por eso quisiera pedirle que me colaborara en todo lo que necesitara- la miró, esperando una respuesta a su petición.

-Esta bien, le ayudaré en todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que todo esto termine de una buena vez, pero no aceptaré que se inmiscuya en mis propios asuntos- Kaoru estaba siendo fría y muy calculadora, ya que aquel hombre al verlo había tenido unos extraños recuerdos que le provocaban inquietud, aparte de que era extremadamente atractivo y no quería confiar en nadie, mucho menos enamorarse.

-Claro que si Srta., ahora si me disculpa me tengo que retirar, por favor en caso de cualquier cosa llámeme- y con esto le entregó una tarjeta con dos números de teléfonos y se retiró.

-Este sujeto es tan extraño¿Papá por qué te mataron¿En que estabas metido?, en este momento me hace tanta falta... mamá- mientras miraba la tarjeta, lágrimas silenciosas cayeron por sus mejillas, formando un camino.

Kaoru, luego de lo ocurrido en la mañana, llamó a todos los sirvientes, les dijo que limpiaran todo y que los muebles y sillones los taparan con sabanas blancas. Después de eso arreglo su maleta y marco el número del pelirrojo.

- ¿Aló¿Kenshin¿Es usted?- preguntó nerviosa, sin saber porque.

- Si, con él¿con quién hablo yo?-.

- Con Kaoru, lo que ocurre es que voy a cerrar la casa hasta que todo se soluciones, arrendaré un departamento, solo quería preguntarle ¿si es que usted se va a quedar a vivir conmigo ahí?- Un sonrojo mudo de tartamudez la cubrió, nunca había vivido con un hombre y estaba deseando que dijese que no.

- Si, es para la investigación y por supuesto también para su propia protección- una sonrisa traviesa cubrió sus labios, Kaoru era solo una niña y eso le divertía.

-Esta bien, la dirección es Av. Bharat #256, dpto. 46, adiós- cortó, lamentó despedir a sus sirvientes, pero les pidió entendieran la situación y así fue. Tomó el taxi que la llevaría a su departamento nuevo y tendría toda la tarde para acomodarse.

En el transcurso de la tarde, Kaoru supuso que Kenshin vendría para arreglar sus cosas, sin embargo no fue así y eso le causó desconfianza, le costaba confiar en él. Misao la había llamado, junto con Megumi, que ha pesar de ser su tía simpatizaba muchos con ambas, aunque siempre fuese presumida, las quería mucho, se pasaron toda la tarde con Kaoru ordenando su nuevo departamento, luego en la noche se pusieron a beber ron y planearon una pequeña "convivencia" para el próximo fin de semana.

-jaja, yo soy tu y antes de preguntar como se llama, lo "inspecciono"- decía Megumi, mientras sostenía un vaso de Ron.

- eres una depravada¿Es que acaso no estas casada, anciana?- La anunciada señorita se había sonrojado y para vengarse utilizó lo que más molestaba a Megumi.

-Kao, no seas tan cruel¿sabes? Aoshi me pidió que si es que lo podía ayudar con un informe, así que me tengo que ir- Misao no miró a sus acompañantes mientras nombraba al susodicho, ya que la delataría un sonrojo, pero ambas damas no se hicieron esperar con un comentario.

- ¿Oíste Kaoru? ahora se les llama "informes"- Kaoru y Megumi se miraban con picardía.

- ja ja ja ja ja Eres tan transparente Misao, pero no te preocupes ve a hacer tu "informe"- mientras la molestaba se servía un nuevo vaso de Ron.

- Ya basta¿Megumi, quieres que te acerque a tu casa?- disimuló una falsa molestia para tratar de esconder el evidente nerviosismo.

-Claro que si- y rápidamente ambas se despidieron de Kaoru y se fueron.

- Ah... solos de nuevo, je je- un suspiro que atenuaba una soledad que se había vuelto fiel compañera de sus noches y por supuesto una botella de ron o whisky. Fueron las 20:00, las 21:00, las 22:00 y se quedó dormida sentada en suelo viendo el programa de sábados y con la botella vacía al lado. De repente tocaron la puerta y despertó asustada, se levantó mientras limpiaba la saliva que caía de su boca.- ¿si¿quien es?... Ah, eres tú- se acercó coqueta y lo besó.

- Srta. Kaoru por favor compórtese¿que le pasa?- la sujeto firme de los brazos y cerró la puerta tras de si.

- no seas brusco, me lastimas, mejor está aquí- quito la mano de Kenshin que afirmaba su mano y la subió a su seno.

- pare, está ebria- trató de controlar la situación, pero Kaoru se lanzó sobre su cuerpo, cayendo ambos al sofá y quedando en una situación muy comprometedora.

-Hm... Abrázame- Kenshin abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero luego comprendió. La abrazó y luego de asegurarse de que estaba dormida, trató de pararse y la llevó a su cuarto.

-Eres hermosa, Kaoru Kamiya- la besó en los labios y notó como una lágrima traviesa caía por la blanca cara de la morena.

Esa noche, como Kenshin había llegado tan tarde, durmió en el sofá y dejó a Kaoru descansar... La familia Kamiya, que gran mafia, Kenshin sabía tantas cosas y entre todo esto se encontraba un pequeño angelito que lastimosamente había vivido toda su vida creyendo que todo era feliz, le quedaba tanto a Kaoru por recorrer y enfrentar, sin embargo había alguien que estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por ella, y justamente era pelirrojo y con unos preciosos ojos entre el frio ámbar y el cálido violeta.

-" Veo que pasaré bastante tiempo aquí en Tokio... maldita Kaoru, si supieras lo que causas en mi y además ni siquiera me reconoces, te odio, no sabes cuanto te odio" - ante aquella pequeña reflexión, Kenshin cerró sus ojos para intentar dormir.

- Ken... shin- Kaoru se había levantado, y llevaba simplemente una corta camiseta y obviamente sus bragas, pero enseñaba completamente su fino perfil.

-Srta. ¿Qué esta haciendo en pie?- Kenshin se levantó y la cubrió con la manta con la que se había cubierto. Notó algo extraño en su mirada, estaba sonrojada y con lágrimas asomando por sus azules ojos, mientras su boca hacía pucheros graciosamente.

- ¿ya olvidaste la promesa que hicimos?, te casarías conmigo y no me dejarías nunca sola. Necesito quedarme contigo, te necesito... necesito que me regales un beso- En forma de pequeñas gotas cayeron las evidencias de su tristeza y en ese momento Kenshin no lo resistió, la abrazó y recostándola en el sofá la besó, una y otra vez, mientras sentía que estaba mareado entre el calor de su cuerpo y el fuerte aroma de jazmines que le envolvía.

-¿por que haces esto?, es que no te das cuenta de lo que ocurre, si no te detienes ahora ya no podrí controlarme- Kenshin susurro en un leve tono de suplica, mientras su mano acariciaba desesperadamente uno de los senos de Kaoru.

- no quiero que te controles... ah... te amo, baka-...

**CONTINUARÁ---------------------------------**


End file.
